Siblings, Friends and Love
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry and Jamie Evans are just about to enter their fourth year of Hogwarts. Unaware of the perils ahead. Both of them know what's important bonds, love, eternal friendships forged through the trials ahead. What will become of Lucius and Severus when the Dark Lord comes back? can they give Jamie and Harry what they need and be the Death Eater spies they are? what of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Siblings, Friends and Love **

**Chapter 1 **

**Okay, the old starting to this story has now been added to MY BROTHERS LOVE! and also an additional chapter to finish it off and make it an official end to the story. This one is brand new and i feel ill be able to actually continue it as it is now. So please read it without just dismissing it becuase of the similar title it had before. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Summer Before Fourth Year **

* * *

As always Jamie and Harry were always awed by the reception they received in Malfoy Manor. Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa always went out of their way to make them feel welcomed. Considering they didn't get that courteously by their own parents, it was cherished by both Harry and Jamie both. They had their own rooms while they were there, but spent a lot of the time in Draco's bedroom. Of course Draco had the second largest room in the manor, as the heir it was his. He had a beautiful balcony that overlooked the front of the grounds. Standing there the view was breathtaking, in the morning the Thestrals out gobbling the meat the house elves set out for them. The peacock's prancing around also getting fed. The horses neighing and being allowed to roam the fields. The Potter's had none of this extravagance. The Malfoy's were one of the richest families, added with the fortune Narcissa had been left by the Black's, their son's great grandson would want for nothing never mind Draco himself. They also had very shrewd goblins who invested their money in things that normally always did extremely well.

It was a surprise; considered Lucius had to make dubious dealings, with Death Eaters and the Minister of Magic. He was as corrupt as one could be; the few whom knew Lucius was a spy were stuck in a very hard place. They knew Fudge was taking bribes; he wasn't fit to be Minister. Yet they could do nothing but bid their time and act oblivious to the fact. Fortunately he never had to give them too much, just the money he got as interest in all the vaults he had accumulated at Gringotts.

Jamie and Harry had been to Diagon Alley with the Malfoy's, and warned that they wouldn't be friendly. Yet the second they'd gone out, they realized just how true it was. They were so distant and cold, so hard and unfeeling that it had upset Harry and Jamie. They had been much younger then, of course, they'd thought to themselves - is that the true Malfoy's? Are the ones they liked the pretenders? But that had faded long ago. Both children loved Narcissa and Lucius. To them they were like parents, true parents, nothing like Lily and James at all. The Potters were the pretenders.

"What are Severus and Lucius up to? They have been very secretive!" said Jamie her curiosity brimming over time. They always squirreled themselves away in Lucius' office and cast silencing spells so they couldn't hear them. They were just back from flying around the large Quidditch pitch on Malfoy grounds.

"I know dad's been very secretive about it, evading all my probing!" grouched Draco, putting the broomsticks back in their right place. He was for a spoiled boy very tidy, especially for a child who'd grown up with house elves to do everything. It just went to show that Draco wasn't as heartless as he showed to the world. He did seem heartless, but his friends knew him better than that. He was just putting on the front expected of everyone.

"Too bad there's not a way for us to listen in," said Jamie pouting childishly. This wasn't something she'd have done a few years ago. Without being beaten and watching her brother beaten had changed her a lot. She was no longer the severe yet slightly fearful girl she used to be. She had always been confident about certain things, her magic and her brothers love other than that - it was like drowning in the sea. She had been so unsure of everything, especially in regards to what would happen to her. The Headmaster seemed eager to expel them, her parents had disinherited them. If it hadn't been for the kindness of the Malfoy's and Lily being related to Ravenclaw she and her brother wouldn't have had anything. Other than what they'd managed to save up working in the Leaky Cauldron of course.

"There is!" exclaimed Draco looking surprised, shaking his head for not thinking of it sooner. "I found this little passageway when I was younger, one of them goes to the study!"

"Let's go!" said Jamie jumping up and down eager to know what the adults were up to.

"I don't know guys, I don't think we should…we've only just gotten out of Severus' bad books." said Harry looking at his sister and best friend apprehensively. He was very fond of Severus, and the thought of Sev thinking he was anything like his father made him sick to his stomach. He didn't have many people who he looked up to, Sev, Narcissa and Lucius were the only ones. The words Severus had spoken in anger still followed Harry every waken and sleeping moments.

"He wont find out," said Draco, he wasn't concerned like Harry was, the adults got over it sooner or later in his opinion. He didn't have the same upbringing as Harry had.

"I'm not going," said Harry, "for all we know they are just discussing Pettigrew."

"You're probably right," groaned Draco, just then a tap startled them, turning around they found a barn owl at the window. Jamie grinned all her thoughts of adults flew out of the window. She eagerly let the owl in and took the letter attached to it. Rummaging in Draco's drawer owl treats. Draco had a black Eagle called Blacky; he'd been three years old when he demanded one.

"What's Hermione saying then?" asked Draco curiously, sitting on his bed grinning. Hermione had been constantly in touch with them. Insisting she missed them, but that she loved Paris. She contradicted herself constantly, but that was Hermione for you.

"She's back home, she's hoping your father will go for her tomorrow afternoon." said Jamie as she continued to read her friends missive. Hermione was more than Jamie's best friend; she was the sister she never had.

"I'll ask him," said Draco, but he knew his dad would go for her, Lucius Malfoy could deny his son nothing. His wife and son meant the world to him. More than his own life.

"Do you think Weasley is alright?" asked Jamie giving Harry the letter to read.

"Why are we discussing Weasley?" asked Draco rolling his eyes, Jamie could be very random.

"We haven't spoken to her since the start of last year," shrugged Jamie "Just curious really."

"After a year of talking to Severus there's no doubt she's fine." snorted Draco.

"Do you think she went the entire year?" asked Harry joining in their discussion after finishing the letter throwing it to Draco. Who caught it with grace that served him well as the Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Who knows?" said Draco distractedly; Severus wasn't one for talking about others. He was very private; it's why his Slytherin's trust him. They go to him with their problems, and Severus always helped or at least tried. He didn't know if any of the others went to their Head of Houses, but he doubted it. None of them seemed to have the closeness Sev did with his students.

"She did begin being friends with Lovegood, they both needed a friend." said Jamie wistfully, she'd never had a friend before Hogwarts. So she understood what it was like, perhaps the two girls would develop a bond she had with Hermione.

"They live next to each other I think, the Lovegood's live in Catchpole or nearby," added Draco grimacing at the thought of the Weasley house. Or rather hovel really, it truly was the building it was named after - the Burrow. It was a ramshackle of shabbily built buildings. Why they had so many children Draco couldn't fathom. They couldn't afford it, really it was senseless. Maybe that's why they never had any money.

"I'm bored," declared Draco, fed up of speaking and thinking about the Weasley's.

"Me too," said Harry.

"DRACO! HARRY! JAMIE! DINNER!" called Narcissa her voice heard all over the house with the simple sonorous charm. She knew her husband and Severus would join them when they were ready. They didn't sit on the huge banquet table, but a smaller one just enough for them all and the food.

"Lets go!" cheered Harry immediately bounding of followed by Jamie and Draco. Most of his childhood had been spent starving. He never turned down food, and he cherished anyone making him something. Whether it was the House elves of Hogwarts, or Narcissa Malfoy. Who contrary to popular belief, loved cooking and cooked most meals they had. The only time the elves did was when it was a rather large affair, or when it was a special occasion.

* * *

"Severus, I don't see what could be curious about this book," said Lucius sitting back, drinking a small tumbler of whiskey.

"You cannot feel what I can," said Severus, he was more in-tuned to magic, perhaps because of his potions brewing or because he was more powerful than Lucius who knew? "That is no normal book." Severus told him, sounding exasperated, as if he'd repeated himself time and time again.

"We have tried a million different spells on it, to no avail." said Lucius putting his drink down. The book was destroyed, a huge hole in the middle of it. The hole itself was covered in ink as if stuff had spouted from it. Yet Severus was determined to understand just how the Dark Lord had nearly come back through it.

"You should never have given it to Ginevra Weasley," hissed Severus angrily, he was still obviously furious with his friend for that.

"Severus I fell terrible about it, I did not realize what it was!" snapped Lucius. The guilt he felt was showing in his mercury like eyes. To be fair Lucius would never have suspected the Dark Lord to giving him anything of value. He had no money; no source of income, everything he had was stolen. He hadn't been part of the Dark Lord's inner circle when given the book. Truth be told he had forgotten about it for years, until he had been told his manor was going to be searched for 'Dark object's' possibly the works of Mad Eye Moody. A man who held a terrible grudge against Lucius for evading Azkaban. It's not as if the higher Ministry officials could tell the Auror's that he was a spy. It was risky enough four or five Ministry workers knowing, even under the unbreakable vow.

"You weren't the one having to comfort the girl," said Severus curling his lip in repugnance.

Lucius smothered the shot of amusement that ran up his spine, knowing it was rather inappropriate to laugh. He had not meant to hurt the girl, sure he didn't like the Weasley's but he didn't wish any of them harm. He knew his friend was basically as anti social as they came. Having to comfort her would have been torture to Severus. "But she's going to be fine I assume?"

Severus sniffed indignantly, "Yes." but he refrained from talking further.

"I shall send them some money or ensure Weasley wins tickets to the Quidditch world cup. That should cheer her up," sneered Lucius, then he could sneer at them again without feeling too bad.

Severus snorted; Lucius thought everything was solved by money. Severus knew it wasn't the case, but he wasn't about to point that out. Truth be told it would make the Weasley's happy. Plus Ginevra was over what happened, or at least as over it as she would ever be. Being possessed by the Dark lord wasn't something she'd forget. Hopefully she'd learned her lesson, and she might prepare herself for what was going to come.

"I need to figure out what this is," growled Severus angrily, he hated not knowing. He wasn't essentially a nosy person, but during his spying duties it had fallen upon him to know what he could to survive. His hawk ears had picked up a lot, and saved many families.

Severus clutched the book in his hand, the other going to his face, hiding it as he contemplated everything. The room was filled with so much tension that it conveyed the seriousness of the situation. Severus knew this book held answers to how Voldemort had survived all those years ago. He had to protect himself, his godson, friends and the two Potters he held dear to his heart.

"This holds the answers we seek Lucius don't you see that?" said Severus.

"Don't say that!" said Lucius closing his eyes in dread.

"Do not tell me it hasn't already crossed your mind?" snorted Severus bitterly.

"It's one thing thinking it but another hearing it," said Lucius grudgingly.

"So what can we do that we haven't already done?" asked Severus after a few minutes of silence.

"Perhaps my father could shed some light on it?" suggested Lucius; his father had gone to school with the Dark Lord. Had been one of his first followers when he first started up. Back then though he'd been incredibly beautiful, charismatic, and very opinionated and seemed genuine in changing the world. Bringing it to a new age, unaware of what they were getting into. By the time he realized what was happening he was too far in. Too used to the power he had as a Death Eater. Too immersed in the Dark Arts to return, giving up his only son in the process. He'd died when the Wizarding Dragon Pox hit, before Draco was born. He'd had a portrait made, and Lucius spoke to him often.

"Just how can he do that?" asked Severus dryly.

"My father knows I'm a spy, he was furious at first, but family always comes first. He drummed that into me before I could walk and talk. Even if he hadn't the second I held Draco in my arms I would have understood it. When he realized it wasn't a stab of conscience hitting me…he began telling me everything about the Dark Lord. Snarling 'know you're enemy boy only then can you hope to defeat him'" said Lucius dryly.

"His portrait?" asked Severus understanding dawning, on his thin frame.

"Yes, Severus." said Lucius, "He might be able to help us."

"Not just him the others might know what this is…whatever it is - its old dark magic." said Severus.

"Then the family room it is," said Lucius both of them walking from the room, taking the diary with them. The family room was basically one very big room filled with Portraits of the entire Malfoy family. On one wall was also the family tree, it was much nicer than the Black one, and it also wasn't filled with burns or blasts. Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy, they didn't make a habit of disinheriting their own. Then again if they did the Malfoy line would end. They always only had one child, which by the way was always a boy. They had been lucky that way; it was the same with most pureblood families.

"Lucius?" asked Narcissa as she came in the front door, watching her husband practically sprint in the opposite direction.

"I'll tell you tonight Narcissa I promise, right now we have to speak to my father." said Lucius.

"Of course dear," said Narcissa, what could be bad enough they had to go to her father in law for help? He wasn't the most pleasant man she'd met. She shook her head, at least she would know tonight. Her husband didn't make promises he couldn't keep, she continued on a basket of flowers under her arm. She'd been tending to her beautiful garden, watering and snipping the flowers away to put them into vases. If she didn't they'd just wither away and die anyway. Best get the use of them.

Once she was finished she made some lunch before shouting for them.

* * *

"Hello son, it's been a while," said Abraxas Malfoy, staring curiously at his son, his eyes were the mirror images. It was a Malfoy trait, mercury eyes that Draco also had. He stared also at the black clad man his son had brought with him. He knew who the boy was; Lucius spoke of him often and fondly. "Severus Snape, it's been a while." he had certainly changed from the teenager he'd once set eyes upon.

"Mr. Malfoy." said Severus nodding curtly.

"Abraxas please," said the proud Malfoy just as curtly.

"Father I need your help," said Lucius ignoring the chatter from all the other Malfoy's that hung in this very room.

"Really?" said Abraxas sitting up paying more attention to his son, he'd never heard those words in a very long time. Not since his son had left for Hogwarts when he was eleven.

"Do you recognize this?" asked Severus holding up the diary spine forward with the name displayed for the portrait.

"I do, it belonged to the Dark Lord when he was a teen." said Abraxas eventually looking confused, why was his son showing him this? It made absolutely no sense at all. What did he need help with?

"Father the Dark Lords soul was host inside, he began possessing a pureblood girl who is only eleven years old…he was seventeen years old in this diary…do you know what it could be?" asked Lucius his voice holding so much hope that Abraxas was momentarily paralyzed.

Abraxas cursed, so foul that Lucius felt the heat rising in his cheeks; he refused to look at Severus. Lucius despite that felt fear entering his bones; to have his father loose control like that…he began to fear that Severus was correct. He wanted to demand answers, but his lips refused to move. For one sweet moment he wanted to remain ignorant it was as they say bliss.

"What do you know?" demanded Severus firmly. He unlike Lucius wanted to know what the hell the diary was.

"You will need the password to the secret library hidden within the main Malfoy library." said Abraxas sounding extremely distracted.

"There's a hidden library?" asked Lucius blinking in sudden shock.

"There is, the darkest books I collected during my teenage years, plus the books the Malfoy library held itself. I hid them, I did not want anyone else getting their hands on them." said Abraxas.

"Why did you never tell me?" asked Lucius very upset.

"You will know when you see them son, as loyal as I was a Death Eater, I never wanted our Lord to get his hands on them…they are not books one should be reading." said Abraxas. He then told his son the password he'd need to get into the secret compartment, and where to find it exactly.

Severus and Lucius shared a look of panic, what on earth was going on? Just what were they going to find out? And just why was the man not just telling them what to look for. Lucius thanked his father and promptly left the room, Severus trailing behind him. They heard Narcissa announcing lunch, making their stomach's rumble. Unfortunately they were on a mission, they weren't about to stop now.

Lucius and Severus entered the library five minutes later, not even the slightest out of breath. Heading for the darker section of the library, before going to the panel and reciting the password his father had given him. It slid open revealing a drawer; the books were very frail looking. Severus and expected more than just three books, regardless of his expectations he took one delicately and began reading. Lucius leaning down beside him so he could do the same thing.

Once Severus managed to read what Abraxas was talking about, the book fell from his now numb fingers. The fear he felt at an all time high, he couldn't believe his own eyes. Yet it made sense was this how the Dark Lord had achieved immortality? Had Abraxas' preventative measures not been enough?

"Severus," croaked Lucius looking as terrified as his companion.

"I know," said Severus, his voice surprisingly strong.

"You-don-don't think he's …made…more than one?" he said his voice filled with terror.

"You know how fearful our lord was of dying, we cannot even begin to fathom what he's done." said Severus his voice quiet and devoid of any emotion.

"He gave others items." said Lucius his voice breathless as he fell on his backside all fight had left him.

"Who Lucius and when?" demanded Severus, not giving up.

"Bellatrix and Regulus," whispered Lucius.

"Three?" gaped Severus shaking his head, unable to comprehend what the Dark Lord had done yet part of him wasn't surprised.

"Those I know about anyway, there might be more." said Lucius shuddering in exhaustion, both men were naturally pale but they were unnaturally so right now. They looked as though they'd seen the ghost of the Dark Lord.

"Lucius this is…" words for once in Severus Snape's life was beyond him. Coming from a man who spoke like he'd swallowed a dictionary it was saying something. He always had words for every occasion…bar this one.

"I know," said Lucius nodding his head.

"You know what we must do?" said Severus.

"I know." said Lucius, they had to destroy them, and without blowing their cover as Death Eaters.

"It doesn't say how to destroy them," said Lucius after a few seconds of tense silence.

"There's already been one destroyed," said Severus dryly, he seemed to be returning to normal. "Basilisk venom."

Lucius placed the books hurriedly back into the drawer before slamming it back in. The panel came across hiding the books once more. He vowed he wouldn't open it again unless he was going to destroy those books. Which would only be when the Dark Lord was gone for good.

"There is nothing more we can do today, lets join the others lest they worry." said Lucius before standing up, brushing the dirt from his clothes. Severus nodded in silent agreement, they needed a plan and soon.

"I hope there's enough left for us," said Lucius trying to sound normal, but failing horribly as everyone stared at him in concern especially his wife.

"Is everything okay?" asked Narcissa hiding her own worry from the kids.

"Yes, we found our answers, now I'm hungry," said Lucius sitting down and digging into his lunch. Severus followed suit, there was no denying things were tense.

"Dad can you go for Hermione tomorrow afternoon?" asked Draco eventually.

"Of course son," said Lucius immediately.

"Did she have a good time in France?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes," said Jamie chiming in, naming all the places Hermione had visited, and how she'd written she loved it. Then Draco began telling everyone about the place they had in France and how he'd like to take them all there. Eventually Severus and Lucius' tense moment seemed forgotten as they got on to lighter topics.

The children would never know, as mature as they were - nobody deserved burdened by the knowledge they held.

"Mum now that Hermione is coming can we go get our things?" asked Draco.

"I don't see why not!" said Narcissa. "It's probably best getting it done before we go to the Quidditch world cup." she said agreeably.

"YES!" cheered the three children ecstatic with the information.

"I'll need to get some Galleons out of Gringotts to take with me," said Harry.

"No need, I shall give you spending money," said Lucius immediately, they were under his care. He wouldn't see them spending their money; it was up to him to care for them in all ways.

"Thank you!" beamed Jamie accepting it immediately.

Harry simply bit his lip unsurely, but sighing he nodded his head albeit reluctantly.

* * *

There we go - isnt it off to a much better start now? will Dumbledore find out what the horcruxes are? and share it with Godric and expect him to destroy them? will any of them be entered into the tournament? just godric or all triplets? or just Harry and godric Voldemort having nothing to fear from a girl or so he thinks? do you want to see Ginny and luna join the group or will i leave it as it is? will lucius join the others at the Quidditch world cup? or risk his place as spy to get his child and wards to safety? dont worry there will be alot more Godric in the coming chapters :) ive been neglecting him lol but it is called my brothers love and godric doesnt love anyone other than hmself...lol R&R PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Siblings, Friends and Love **

**Chapter 2 **

**Finding Out Shocking Information **

* * *

Harry, Jamie and Draco blearily got out of bed the next day, it was well after breakfast. They got dressed hastily before going to Draco's room, both of them eager to see their remaining best friend. Hermione was joining them today, and they needed to talk, something weird was going on with the adults.

"Mum is Hermione here yet?" asked Draco as soon as he saw her; she was wearing a beautiful blue silky dress today. Narcissa and Lucius were always impeccably and expensively dressed. Jamie positively adored her dresses and hoped to be like her one day.

"She is, in the dining room eating lunch, which is exactly where you should have been twenty minutes ago." said Narcissa arching a perfectly sculptured blonde eyebrow at her son. She wasn't angry through she was mostly amused, she herself had always slept in when she had the opportunity. It didn't help when they stayed up very late, doing Merlin only knows what. "Go on shoo!" she told them as she went off to find her husband. Despite his promise he hadn't told her yet, he'd been in the library all night. She wasn't sure if Severus had been with him or not.

"Hermione!" squealed Jamie hyperly, hugging her friend, hard to believe they'd been separated nearly an entire month. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you guys too," said Hermione hugging her back, giving grins to both boys who weren't as physically as Jamie. Hermione could remember a time when she was so withdrawn and afraid of touch. Not that she could blame the girl, after all the only touch she'd known from others was harsh. She'd gotten over it though eventually, a lot quicker than normal children would. Probably because of Harry, who had protected her and comforted her always.

"Let's eat lunch and get up the stairs," said Draco sitting down filling his plate quickly.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione sitting back down, staring at her friends worriedly.

"Not here," said Harry, shaking his head, all of them had spent well into the night talking about it. They were still no closer to an answer, but he was determined to get one. Despite the fact it might get them all back in the adults bad books.

Hermione frowned well it must be bad, she was glad she'd eaten most of her lunch already. Harry, Jamie and Draco quickly ate their own lunches, leaving their empty plates for the house elves to gather. Making their way back up to Draco's bedroom, silencing the room as they did so. They were able to use magic in Malfoy Manor, since it was warded. The Malfoy's had done it long ago, to ensure their children were 'properly' educated. It had come in handy, as Lucius and Severus had trained the children. They did know that Jamie and Harry were the 'Children-Who-Lived' after all. One day they would need to defend themselves, whether the world knew it or not. It didn't matter if the Dark Lord thought Godric was the hero, since the Voldemort would still see them as a threat and try and dispose of them regardless.

"Okay what have I missed?" asked Hermione concerned.

"Well my father and Severus have been extremely secretive lately right," said Draco explaining their concerns.

"At first we thought it might have been Pettigrew they were discussing," Jamie imputed.

"Or rather I thought it, but they came to dinner last night completely white." said Harry. "They are worried about something…I think they might have more information on the _Horcrux's_." he whispered the word as if he was afraid of someone overhearing him. Not that it would happen after all they'd placed a silencing ward up to prevent it.

"Well that's news," said Hermione, "Have they destroyed the Diary?"

"We have no idea," said Harry shrugging his shoulders uselessly.

"We were thinking of just asking," said Draco, it was what he wanted to do anyway.

"I don't see why not, after all it was Harry who discovered it after all," said Hermione. Harry had learned about the Horcrux's from Slughorn along time ago. It was hard to believe it was nearly two years. They had been in second year when they discovered it; Harry had asked Slughorn about splitting souls. Obviously something of Voldemort had been preserved in the diary and they'd met his soul during first year. It was the only thing they thought to ask. They had been right for all the wrong reasons, and now they knew how Voldemort had survived that night. They had not mentioned again since, letting Lucius and Severus deal with it. What could they have learned that was terrifying them more than they already did?

"They've been really testy lately, this might blow up in our faces, are you ready for that?" asked Harry grimly.

"We need to know," said Jamie immediately.

"No Jamie, you want to know there's a difference, this might not have anything to do with any of us or the Horcrux's." said Harry rebuking his sister.

"This is really bothering you isn't it Harry?" said Hermione staring at her friend in sympathy.

"We didn't get to learn new spells this summer," said Harry, "It has to be something bigger than that."

"Alright Harry, let's go then," said Draco, Harry was worried about not learning enough. It must be terrible for Harry to feel the weight of the world on his young shoulders. Even with them helping, he couldn't imagine what it would be like; he didn't want to imagine it either. Harry did raise a valid point; they'd spent last year being learnt new advanced spells and potions. Yet his father nor godfather had so much as mentioned it this year.

"Dobby?" called Draco, as soon as they were in the landing, closing his bedroom door behind them.

"Yes sir?" asked Dobby staring at them adoringly. He hadn't been called upon often since the twins had stopped working in the Leaky Cauldron. Also since the twins had began staying in Malfoy Manor. He was no longer needed to take them back and forth. Whether it was school or from Potter Manor to Malfoy Manor.

"Where's father?" Draco demanded.

"He's in the Library Young Master Draco," replied Dobby.

"Thank you, that's all." said Draco giving Dobby a small smile before he walked towards the library with renewed purpose.

* * *

Severus and Lucius were buried in the books about Horcrux's eager for all the information they could get on them. They could read all year, but it was useless when they didn't know how many or where they were. They were ill prepared for this, but something was nagging at the back of Severus' mind. They heard the knocking at the door and sighed. Nobody could hear out but they could hear everything else around them.

"I'm surprised she lasted this long," said Lucius wryly referring to his wife.

Getting up he removed the silencing spell and opened the door, the greeting he was about to give his wife stayed on his tongue. It wasn't his wife at all but rather his son, wards and their friends. "What are you doing here?" Lucius asked eventually getting himself into gear.

"Father you are being very odd…" said Draco, "Have you found out more information?"

"Information on what?" asked Severus narrowing his eyes on his students; the niggling was back fiercer than ever. He didn't know what it was but he couldn't imagine it was a good thing.

"The Horcruxes," said Draco staring at his relatives oddly.

Severus inhaled sharply, how the hell did they know about them? "IN!" snapped Severus practically throwing the four students into the library and closing the door. Lucius put up silencing spells once more. He was paler than ever, how did his son know about them?

"How do you know about them?" snapped Severus his black eyes flashing furiously.

The four students stared at each other completely baffled by the adult's behaviour. It was Hermione who found her wits first, confusion was thick in her voice as she spoke. The rest of them just gaped at them dumbly too baffled to speak.

"It was Harry who told you sir, do you not remember?" she said, her soft brown eyes filled with worry.

"If this is a joke speak up at once," said Severus his voice low, quiet and very, very angry.

"It's no joke, it's when you got the Diary…" said Draco, "You don't think they've been Obliviated do you?" he asked his friends.

"If that's true then someone else knows about them," said Hermione swallowing fearfully.

"Someone with enough magic to do get them?" asked Jamie.

"No…he wouldn't have…they wouldn't have." gaped Harry.

"What?" demanded Draco and Jamie together at Harry's incoherent babbling.

"Well I can only think of one person who could have done it, without leaving any trace…Dumbledore." said Harry.

"My father wouldn't have told Dumbledore," said Draco adamantly.

"Your father is still here," grimaced Lucius swaying slightly before his hands clutched at his forehead as he felt a strain of agony thrumming through him.

"No but Sev would have if he felt he needed to," said Harry.

"Sir are you okay?" asked Hermione staring at Lucius and Severus in sympathy. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to loose memories.

"They need to remember, otherwise we wont know who knows and how much they know!" said Jamie.

"I think they already do," said Hermione still staring at the adults, both of them were sitting on the table. Holding their head moaning their faces contorted in agony.

"Draco we need a pain reliever," said Harry.

"Dobby?" yelled Draco worriedly, uselessly patting at his fathers back ineffectually.

"Yes sir?" he said popping into existence, his eyes widening as he assessed the situation in front of him.

"I need a migraine and pain relieving Potions now!" demanded Draco, too worried about his family to care how he sounded or acted right now. Draco might be spoiled but his parents and godfather were everything to him. Most children of course thought exactly the same.

Dobby disappeared almost immediately after Draco gave his order.

"No wonder they've been weird." said Jamie glad to have answers, but a lot more questions were now going around her brain and too fast for her to process them all. Their worry now was who had Obliviated them, why they had and who the hell knew in the first place. Harry always automatically blamed Dumbledore, mostly because he was usually behind it. Unfortunately Jamie didn't think it was true at all, Dumbledore couldn't be behind this which made it worse.

Dobby popped back handing them to Draco. Leaving once it was obvious he wasn't going to get another order.

"Here, drink," said Draco holding the vial to his father's lips, repeating the process with Severus. Draco was watching over them possessively.

"How can they remember? I thought you needed a skilled Occulmens and Legilimens to unblock them?" asked Hermione confused. They had learned Occlumency from Severus last year, so Dumbledore couldn't go poking around. The information they knew was dangerous enough without anyone else finding out.

"Not always, when you are confronted with what you were forced to forget, sometimes it can all come rushing back." said Severus, always the teacher.

"So you do remember?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Last time I ever listen to you Severus," said Lucius sounding put out and a little angry.

"I did not expect him to Obliviate us!" snapped Severus groaning as a stab of pain hit him, he felt as though he'd smashed his head against something very sharp. Normally he'd die before displaying so much emotion, especially in front of students. Unfortunately he was extremely shocked and disoriented.

"Who?" asked Harry but his voice wasn't urgent, it was as though Harry already suspected who did it.

"I'm going to have him arrested for tampering with my mind. Dumbledore will go to Azkaban for this." snarled Lucius out for blood, Lucius was well connected and was very vindictive when he put his mind to it. Merlin help the old manipulative fool because he was going to need it.

"We cannot touch him," said Severus exhaustion seeping into his voice, "If it's any consolation, at least we didn't tell him about Lestrange and Black." Lestrange had one of the Dark Lord's Horcrux's they were sure of it, as did Black, but who knows where that was now - Regulus Black was dead or at least presumed so. He had disappeared one day, even the Dark Lord hadn't known what was going on. His body had never been found, but Regulus had never answered his 'Master's' call.

"That's because I only remembered it this time," said Lucius his voice filled with anger. "Just why can't I have Dumbledore's ass put in Azkaban?" he finished off indignantly; this was his chance - to complete his life ambition. Finally pulling Albus Dumbledore from his mighty bloody pedestal.

"You know why, we cannot let him know we remember, we must find them and destroy them." growled Severus. Don't get him wrong, he was probably more furious than Lucius. Despite what he'd found out, he'd trusted the old fool to do what was right. Dumbledore may as well have spat in his face; he'd never ever go to him again. It had been a hard learned lesson. Perhaps if they'd remembered they might already have learned more, found one or two.

"Let him away with Obliviating us?!" he repeated he was whining now, he just couldn't help himself.

"Are we getting any defence lessons this year?" asked Hermione before the adults could start again. She knew Harry had probably forgotten in the onslaught of information. Information they hadn't expected, of all the things to be wrong this hadn't been one on their list.

Severus and Lucius stared at each other in deep contemplation.

"There is only three weeks left, three days out of the week we will train you, all other time we have to dedicate to our project." said Severus bluntly.

"Can we help?" asked Harry hopefully.

"This isn't something you should know about never mind involved in. You can act like an adult Harry but at the end of the day, you are just going on fourteen. You shouldn't be burdened with this task. Let the adults do what they should have done - protect you." said Severus honestly, remembering his thoughts from yesterday. Protect them indeed; they'd already known he felt very foolish.

"Severus is right, I do not like the fact my son knows about this, this is our job. Just enjoy Hogwarts and be a child. Sooner or later you are going to have to make the biggest sacrifice of all of us." said Lucius staring at Harry his mercury eyes showing understand and maybe pity.

"If we need help, be assured you will be the one we come to," said Severus. Not that he had any plans on doing so, but if it made Harry feel better then so be it.

"Okay." said Harry grudgingly, to be told so bluntly made him feel…small but strangely liberated. He'd been looking after everyone for so long that he'd forgotten inside that he was just a child. First looking after Jamie, then his friends, fighting Voldemort, then finding more information about the Basilisk…it was exhausting. Maybe they were right; maybe he should be a child. He also knew they were correct regarding him having to make the biggest sacrifice of them all. Part of him knew he'd have to be the one to kill Voldemort. He wouldn't stop coming after them, and if Voldemort so much as touched his sister he'd kill him. So that's what it would come to, he'd have to end it once and for all. To keep his sister and friends safe.

"Thank you," said Severus curtly, inwardly letting out a relieved breathe. At least it was one less thing for him to worry about. He didn't want them snooping around for answers.

"Go on go have fun, we will start lessons tomorrow," said Lucius taking down the wards and magically opening the library door. Removing his backside from the table, stretching to get feeling back into them. His headache was all but gone and so was the pain that had radiated all over his head and down his spine. As they should, Severus brewed his potions, he only got the best. He paid him of course, he remembered the first time he tried, and Severus hadn't accepted it. So he had just gone to Gringotts and deposited it straight into Severus' account. The man had not been amused, but if there was someone just as stubborn as Severus, perhaps more so in certain regards it was indeed Lucius Malfoy.

All four of them left without so much as comment, making their way back to Draco's room. Well one thing was for certain it hadn't gone the way they had predicted. Yet a battle had also been one, they were going to learn more magic.

What they didn't know was that they were going to need it - and a hell of a lot more.

Hard times were upon them.

Dumbledore's actions were just the beginning.

* * *

So how will Voldemort get back? with no Pettigrew? who will be picked for the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Jamie, Harry and Godric or just Godric and Harry? Will it be the real moody and the children kidnapped from the school during the tournament? or will Voldemort hide inside Hogwarts itself along with Crouch Junior? who will Jamie date? Cedric Diggory or Draco Malfoy? who will Hermione date? and most importantly whom will Harry date ;) to make Severus jealous...now and in the future ;) not until Harry is older through at least 16 probably 17 :) R&R PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Siblings, Friends and Love **

**Chapter 3**

**Hunting For Information **

* * *

Dumbledore sat very pensively in his office, wondering if his damage control would come back to haunt him. He decided he had taken all preventive measures. Malfoy had insisted his wife and child didn't know. They had come to him; as long as they didn't happen upon any mentions of Horcruxes everything would be well. Hopefully neither will realize they had fake memories, it was a major concern especially where Severus was concerned. He was after all a very skilled Legitimist and Occulmens. There was nothing he could do now; all he could do was hunt down information on them. He only wished he'd remembered the Diary, they had told him about. Dismissing it, he swiftly got up from his chair and decided to give Potter Manor a visit. He wanted to know how his weapons were doing.

"Potter Manor!" shouted Dumbledore confidently into the Floo network, and he was whisked away from Hogwarts and came sliding out at his destination. Stepping out, using his wand subtly to remove the soot, giving the appearance of Wandless magic. He had never been as powerful as people made him out to be. It had worked in his favour; all those years of practising had been worth it. The fact that everyone bought it was the most amusing thing he'd ever heard. He'd never met anyone in his life capable of Wandless magic, and he doubted he would in his lifetime.

"Albus! It's nice to see you." said Lily wiping her hands on a towel as she came through to the fireplace in their grand living room. The fireplace had two new additions on it, two proudly roaring lions glistening brightly at each side. The place couldn't be more…Gryffindor if they tried.

"Lily, its good to see you too," said Dumbledore, beaming at her as if nothing pleased him more than to see her, his eyes twinkling brightly.

"Godric and James are out playing Quidditch, they are very excited for the World Cup," said Lily exasperated, she herself wasn't going. Just James and Godric, she didn't care much for Quidditch never had. It was a birthday present for her son, and he deserved the best, at least James and Lily thought so. "How has Godric been at school?"

"Very well," said Dumbledore, "I am very satisfied with him." he lied; the boy didn't pay half as much attention as he should to his classes. He wouldn't be getting good reports from his teachers though. He got the work done in the end so that's all that mattered to him. If what he suspected was true, it wouldn't matter how well Godric did at his work. He wouldn't live past defeating Voldemort. Of course he couldn't tell the Potter's this, he'd have his work cut out for him that's for sure.

"Good!" beamed Lily extremely satisfied.

"Excuse me Lily, I just wished to speak to James," said Dumbledore, smiling fondly at the red headed witch before leaving the manor and making his way to the flying figures.

"Hello Headmaster!" yelled Godric waving fanatically from where he was floating in the air. He was very fond of Dumbledore; thanks to him he had gotten his wish. His dreaded horrific siblings were gone, and they were no longer family. Which meant he'd have the entire Potter fortune, added with his fame he would want for nothing.

"Hello Godric," said Dumbledore, smiling at the nearly fourteen year old, nobody noticed his eyes were twinkling calculatingly. Godric had reduced Voldemort to ash; he wasn't sure now if it had anything to do with what happened the night Godric defeated him all those years ago. No he was beginning to think Godric Potter had been living on stolen borrowed time, by accidentally becoming a Horcrux. Voldemort's soul resided in this boy he was sure of it. He had to stop himself killing him, if it weren't for the prophecy ringing in his ears he'd have planned a way already.

"Hello Albus, I'm surprised to see you hear, if any of the rumours going around the Ministry are true…Hogwarts is going to be busy." said James, keeping an eye on his son, making sure he couldn't overhear them. According to the rumours the Tri-Wizard tournament was going to be hosted at Hogwarts this year. He hadn't told Godric, but he may have overheard but James doubted it. He'd told Lily of course, and she was extremely worried about what it could mean. He had quickly reassured her that it was over seventeen year olds only.

"We are confirming it tomorrow, how has Godric been? Any health problems? Sore heads and such?" asked Dumbledore as always playing the concerned headmaster.

"No nothing is wrong," said James shaking his head reassuring the Headmaster that Godric was indeed well and fine. "Apart from the fact Snivellus keeps giving my son unwarranted detentions." James' face had turned sour just thinking about him.

"Now, now James, he saved your family, at the potential cost of his own," said Dumbledore, his twinkle stopping slightly, as he rebuked James. Inwardly though he'd always been amused by James' petulant, childish ways. He was a good Auror, but emotionally he was stuck at the age of sixteen years old.

"That's because of the life debt," scoffed James disbelief written across his face.

"That it may be, but he did risk his life to bring information back," said Dumbledore. It was ironic really, how the world worked. Potter and his friends had caused Severus to go down his dark road, the way they treated him and Potter taking Lily away had been the catalyst for it. In turn the life debt he'd ended up with had saved their lives. Too bad it wouldn't save Godric's, he knew deep down the boy was a Horcrux. He would have to go, and he would do his duty too. It was a shame really, he was rather fond of the boy, but he wasn't worth the entire Wizarding world's existence. "Have you thought about Jamie and Harry?" now that he knew he'd have to kill Godric, the Potter's needed an heir for their fortune. Best to have another now while they were still young.

James grimaced at the mere mention of the two disgusting creatures he'd had the misfortune of having with his wife. "No," he said heatedly, he didn't want them mentioned again.

"Have you thought of another brother or sister for Godric? Without them around I'm sure it would be a good idea. I have no doubt Godric will feel even better having a younger sibling." said Dumbledore soothingly, his wand hand twitching slightly, compelling James Potter to see his way. He needed a child to continue the Potter line, he did not under any circumstances want Harry or Jamie getting it- which they would should the Potter's die. In war there was never any guarantee's so he took preventative measures.

"That's a good idea Albus," said James a small smile playing across his face, he wouldn't mind another child he decided suddenly. Of course he wouldn't let the baby turn out anything like his two others, his lips curled in repugnance at the mere thought.

Dumbledore just withheld a smirk, his job done he decided to get out of there soon. It refused to think that it was his way of feeling less guilty that he was planning on killing Godric Potter. "No problem my boy!" beamed Dumbledore, but it was a little tense, but nobody noticed. "Well, I have a meeting to prepare for my boy! So I must bid you good day."

"Won't you stay for lunch Headmaster?" protested Godric finally flying down, just hearing the end of the sentence. He and his family were very important, otherwise Albus Dumbledore wouldn't visit. His ego stroked some more; he stood up proud and tall.

"Oh my boy, nothing would give me greater pleasure, but I am afraid I must dash. I have an appointment I'm afraid I must keep. Very important too! The Minister of magic cannot just reschedule!" said Dumbledore, staring down a Godric fondly. Or at least gave the appearance that he did care.

"I understand sir," said Godric proudly, he was so important and he was going to be just as important when he was grown up. Albus Dumbledore was his idol, and he wanted to come Minister or even Headmaster one day, follow in the Great Albus Dumbledore's footsteps. Or perhaps his fathers and be an Auror; it was such a tough choice to make.

"Take care my boys!" said Dumbledore, walking towards the edge of the Apparation point, Potter Manor was very safe. He still couldn't fathom why they'd gone to Godric's hollow in the first place. Then again if they hadn't, they would not have been attacked. Voldemort wouldn't have been temporary defeated, and he wouldn't have known what Tom Riddle had done to achieve immortality.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sighed impatiently, picking up a lemon drop, which was conveniently coated in a calming draught. Placing it in his mouth, watching the ciaos around him, wondering just why the hell they were arguing. Most wanted the tournament held at Hogwarts, others weren't so agreeable to it.

"It should be held at Hogwarts!" argued Fudge.

"It's better hosted at the female school! It's the proper thing to do!" cried another, their French accent very notable. It didn't take a genius to know why they wanted it hosted at Beauxbaton after all it was located in France.

Albus noticed that nobody was arguing for it to be held at Drumstrang, considering nobody knew where it was unless they already knew where it was fair point. Not that he'd allow any of his students, even seventh years enter the school much less stay there for a period of time until the Tournament was over. "Don't you think, perhaps that Hogwarts has the most history. Being that it is the oldest and most prestigious school in the world…perhaps we should bring it here?" said Dumbledore calmly, after waiting for an opening of silence.

"I agree," said the Headmaster of Drumstrang, Igor Karkaroff someone Dumbledore knew to be a traitor and Death Eater.

"Then it's settled, who would like to see the tournament held here at Hogwarts?" asked Dumbledore, taken over the meeting. Which wasn't unusual, Dumbledore was always used to interfering and getting his own way - always.

The majority of people did indeed put their hands up, and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair satisfaction thrumming through him. Another successful meeting, things were going better than he could have expected. Now if only he could figure out how many and where these Horcrux's were he could be on his way to permanently destroying Voldemort. Of course destroying the Horcrux's wouldn't destroy his free spirit. That much he was counting on, no point in all his hard work going unnoticed. He would first of course, destroy them all, then wait on Tom resurrecting himself, then destroy him, aided by the Boy-Who-Lived. Poison the boy, which would be regretful, all the praise that would come his way would be only beneficial of course.

"Then I do believe it's settled, how about we get the paperwork signed and finish this meeting," coaxed Dumbledore, eager to get them out of his office. He only had until Hogwarts started back up in three weeks to get everything seen to. Plus he had to make plans to go see an old friend; he was hoping Alastor would take the defence position this year. James was getting irritated by the lack of decent defence teachers, he'd spoken of it often enough. He was actually surprised he'd said nothing of this yesterday.

Cornelius Fudge puffed up in self importance, "Yes, I do have other important matters to attend to. Never a free moment when you are the Minister of Magic!" claimed the blonde chubby haired man, how he became the Minister was anyone's guess. Or maybe it's the fact that they all under estimated him, only time would really tell.

"Very well," said Karkaroff his voice cool and aloof. He had no love for Minister's, especially the ones of Britain. He had been arrested, and only managed to get himself off by the skin of his teeth. He knew the second the Death Eaters caught up with him he'd be killed.

Fudge seemed to deflate when nobody paid the slightest bit of attention to him or his title. The only one that seemed to really appreciate how hard it was being Minister was Lucius.

The papers were signed, everything was legalized and the meeting promptly ended. Everyone exited the Headmaster's office, via his door, Floo network or using a Portkey. Anyone that was entered into the tournament would be bind to see it through to the end, or die trying. Well to say the next year at Hogwarts should be fun, bringing yet more glory to UK and of course Hogwarts. Which had been the main point, right now the most concerning thing on Fudge's mind was a missing worker from the Ministry. Bertha Jorkin's had yet to get in touch and it had been two days.

* * *

"What can you tell me of the switching spell?" asked Severus, and the students immediately put their hands up, already knowing about it. He shouldn't have been surprised; it was a handy spell to know.

"It's a Transfiguring spell, that switches one object for another," said Hermione.

"Even something as simple as a sweet," said Jamie.

"Like switching snake fangs to marshmallows, that way you wouldn't be bitten or poisoned." said Harry giving his teacher an example.

"Marshmallows?" asked Draco and Lucius obviously confused.

"Muggle sweet, very soft and tasty, they make the best S'more's ever!" said Hermione, "I had them once on a camping trip. My parents had no idea; thankfully otherwise they'd have blown a fuse."

"Why do we not have them?" sniffed Draco insulted, why is it that Muggles seemed to have the best of everything.

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders, she didn't understand it either.

"Very good example Harry, I'd have awarded you points for that one, it's the best example one could think of." said Severus smiling slightly, his onyx eyes glinting with pride at the nearly fourteen year old.

Lucius wandered over to the owl pecking on his window, taking the letter and shooing the owl off. He opened it and read its contents, he seemed surprised and amused by what he'd read. "Looks like you have your hands full this year Severus." he told the black clad man, upon seeing his frown he handed over the letter. Severus groaned it was the last thing he truly wanted. Too bad Dumbledore hadn't been forced to leave, taking some of the most obnoxious seventh years with him, probably all Gryffindor's. He thought to himself indignantly, Dumbledore adored his Gryffindor's and favoured them.

"Father what is going on?" asked Draco curiously.

"The Tri-Wizard tournament is to be held at Hogwarts this year," said Lucius smoothly, "I want your word you wont put your name in, all of you." he knew how much money and fame could tempt a child. They had no idea just how bad the Tournament could be. People had died in the past.

Jamie and Harry snorted, "As if we'd do something so stupid." murmured Harry, he hated fame, it was nothing but emptiness and false pretenders. The first time you do something wrong they'd turn on you, he'd seen it all with Godric. It was times like that, that made the siblings glad they had no been identified as the children who lived. They knew who their real friends were and that was enough for them. Entering the tournament was the last thing on his mind.

"Don't worry dad, I won't." said Draco solemnly, seeing how worried his father was about everything.

"Good, now let's resume the lesson," said Lucius folding the letter and putting it inside his cloak pocket.

"Wands out." said Severus, and then the lesson began in earnest.

* * *

There we go :D whatcha think? will Dumbledore just hunt for information and not look for them while its lucius and severus actually looking for them? will they find them all? would you like to see dumbledore die due to the curse by a different death eater other than severus and draco for once? someone else given the order of destroying the old fool R&R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

**Siblings, Friends and Love **

**Chapter 4 **

**Back Again **

* * *

To say Severus and Lucius were acting weird would be putting it lightly. They'd gone from wanting to hunt Horcruxes to training Draco, Jamie, Hermione and Harry everything they possibly could. Harry and the others couldn't think of a reason for their change of heart. What they didn't know was that Lucius and Severus could feel the mark tingling, could see the mark darkening ominously against their pale fleshes. Simply put they were extremely worried about the children and themselves. The children had spent the rest of the summer being trained in absolutely everything.

"There's definitely something fishy going on," said Jamie, as she inspected her brand new wand and its holster. Lucius had taken them to Italy to get a new wand, and had requested they wear it on their calf.

"There is, but whatever it is they aren't talking about it," grumbled Draco not happy with the fact he wasn't able to squeeze information out of his father.

"It's as if they think we are going to be attacked," said Harry, "Maybe they really think we are going to be in this tournament."

"We can't we swore we wouldn't," said Draco, "It's something else, it's really bothering my father. Not a lot can do that, normally it's only the Dark Lord…"

"Could he be coming back?" asked Harry sitting up on his bed, suddenly alarmed.

"I don't know Harry," said Draco looking lost and maybe defeated.

"I think they would have told us if it was truly important," said Hermione piping in for the first time.

"Should we be so lucky," sighed Draco.

"So when is this Tournament coming?" Hermione asked the others, she didn't know much about Tri-Wizard tournaments and unfortunately for her- she couldn't get her hands on a book about them.

"Probably around November, I'd say just before Halloween." said Draco.

"That late? I'd say at least a fortnight earlier." said Harry.

"I can't wait either way! Who actually has the guts to enter?" mused Jamie out loud.

"Gryffindor's!" said Draco and Harry together.

"You don't mean…Godric will try do you?" asked Hermione her brown eyes going large.

"No way!" cried Jamie in surprise she hadn't thought about that.

"Of course he will, but I doubt he will succeed, there's an age line, probably cast by Dumbledore since he's the strongest." said Draco.

"He's desperate for fame, James and Lily have weaned him on it," said Harry sadly, "It's not really is fault."

"It's madness," said Draco, "He's an idiot, you were all brought up in the same house but I think he was the one born without any brain cells."

Harry laughed, "Well it will be amusing to watch him try,"

"That I agree with!" said Hermione.

"I love it here, but I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts." said Harry.

"I'd prefer to stay here," said Draco disagreeing with Harry, "But I'd probably be banging my head in boredom within a week if you weren't all here."

"How did you survive before?" teased Jamie throwing her pillow at her male friend.

"Crabbe and Goyle, they came around a lot," said Draco, "I won at everything though and even winning gets boring if you do it often enough."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation; Narcissa popped her head in "Lights out kids. You are all up early tomorrow…have you packed?"

"Yes Narcissa," from Jamie and Harry.

"Yes Ma'am," said Hermione.

"Yes mum," came from Draco, who promptly threw Jamie her pillow back before diving under his covers. Once they were all settled in Narcissa switched the light off before saying a quiet goodnight and leaving.

"Well tomorrow night we will be back at Hogwarts again, takes a while to get used to the cold." said Harry.

"It is cold in the morning in the dorm isn't it?" agreed Draco.

"You should use warming charms then," said Hermione and Jamie together in smugness.

It didn't take long for them all to fall asleep, they actually needed it. Their magical cores needed to replenish for the next onslaught of magic usage. Harry and Jamie as always just thanked Merlin they were away from the Potter's before sleeping. Each night they thanked their lucky stars, because to be honest they hadn't been sure they could take much more. Especially Harry, who always had it worse because he was a boy. At least that's what they assumed anyway, they thought James had reservations about beating up girls.

* * *

"Harry do you have my Arithmancy book?" asked Hermione running up to him and shaking him awake. She was in a panic over one single book; some things just wouldn't change with their bookworm friend.

"Mione I have it, its on top of my trunk," murmured Jamie yawning as she was woken by Hermione's questions.

"Sorry Harry!" said Hermione, grabbing the book from Jamie's trunk in triumph. She had almost forgotten about it! Thank god she had remembered in time. She added her book to her trunk and closed it, her ironed school uniform was in her backpack - she didn't want to have to remove her trunk from the rack once they got it up.

"What time is it?" grumbled Draco finally awake at Hermione's loud banging.

"Seven, we best get to breakfast," said Harry yawning tiredly, grabbing his clothes as he made a break for the bathroom. There had to be like seven bathrooms but they only used the one in the room for some strange reason.

Thirty minutes later they were all washed and dressed, they had half an hour for breakfast before they'd be taken to the Hogwarts Express.

"Morning," murmured the four children as they sat down.

"Good morning," said Narcissa smiling at their tired faces, remembering a time when she used to be like that. Lucius was already off to the Ministry, and Severus was already back at Hogwarts. She would be taking them all herself, a Ministry approved Portkey had come earlier that morning.

"Pancakes! Goody." said Jamie cheerfully as she dug into her large breakfast. "I'm going to miss these! They don't have them at Hogwarts."

"Here, you can have mine," said Hermione passing her two over, they were covered in maple syrup and she didn't like it.

"Here Hermione, mine doesn't have any on it," said Harry passing his over. Hermione gave Harry her ones instead of giving them to Jamie as she was about to.

"Mum did you make some lunch for the train?" asked Draco hopefully, his grey eyes that he'd inherited from his father staring beseechingly at his mother.

"Yes, there are also a few galleons for you to get some sweets as well," said Narcissa, "They are in the kitchen, why don't you go get them after you've finished breakfast. I'll have the house elves bring your trunks down."

"Thanks mum!" grinned Draco, as he gobbled down his breakfast, normally he'd never eat like that - or be seen dead doing it at Hogwarts. He was a Malfoy, and always maintained composure, even under the most arduous situations. It had been drummed into him, since he was a child; it's just the way it was.

"Calm down, it's not about to disappear," said Narcissa amusement showing, when he did that he reminded her of her son when he was two years old. He had been the most gorgeous baby, but she would say that - she was his mother.

"Finished," declared Draco, a nanosecond before Harry did, and a few minutes before Hermione and Jamie.

"Go get your lunch," said Narcissa, "Dobby?" she called, once the house elf was there she said, "Fetch their trunks and bring them to the hall - we are leaving for the Hogwarts express."

"Yes ma'am," said Dobby before disappearing.

* * *

Harry, Jamie, Draco and Hermione were hanging out the window waving to Narcissa, their trunks and bags were already in a compartment, so they didn't have to worry about them being claimed. This summer had been the best so far, not only had they been trained but they'd also gone to see the Quidditch World cup. It had been fun; until of course they were Portkey'd away when Death Eaters had made an appearance. This was of course after Lucius and Severus began training them each day!

"It's going to be fun isn't it?" grinned Jamie.

"Less homework, more fun watching the tournament…what's not to like?" smirked Draco.

"No Quidditch?" said Harry offhandedly as he slumped into the seat in their compartment.

"There is that!" said Draco his smirk disappearing.

"Yeah," said Jamie, she liked Quidditch but Hermione on the other hand wasn't as fussed as they were. She hated riding on brooms as well, perhaps because she didn't feel in complete control? Who knew - certainly not her or her friends?

"Oh no, look at the weather!" said Hermione gaping as they left the station only to find a violent downpour of rain coming down.

"I hope it stops before we get there!" said Draco, "I don't want my hair messed up."

"You can use magic," said Harry rolling his eyes.

"I shouldn't have to!" said Draco, "All the magic we have and we still have to ride a train to school."

"Its fun!" protested Hermione.

"The best part is that," said Draco smugly as the woman with the trolley knocked on their door. Draco took the Galleons' from the lunch box and bought everything he could with it. Dividing it up between them all, Jamie took more sugar quills, Hermione Berty bots every flavour beans, Harry the chocolate frogs and of course Draco preferred the exploding bon bon's. The rest were divided up less enthusiastically.

"She's early today," said Hermione thoughtfully as she placed her share in her school bag. She didn't eat sweets the way the others did, she couldn't, and her stomach couldn't handle a lot of sugary sweets. Her parents were dentists and they never let Hermione eat sweets often, in fact if they knew about the sweets she had right now they'd have blown a fuse.

"Did your dad say who the new defence teacher is?" asked Jamie, as she sucked on her sugar quills.

"No, he didn't," said Draco, "Hopefully he'll be decent."

"Doubtful" said Harry with a snort.

"Dumbledore needs to set a good example, he has two other schools coming, this year there will be a decent teacher." said Draco sounding sure of himself.

"Decent for Dumbledore, not Slytherin's," said Harry.

"Good point," said Draco looking a little worried himself now. "At least we've learned any possible forth year curriculum."

"So true!" squealed Hermione, "I'm so glad I came! I would have hated to miss that."

"You just like the second wand," laughed Jamie, they all did.

"Well that too," said Hermione sheepishly, it was a beautifully hand crafted wand holder who wouldn't like it? She didn't like the fact she might be in danger at Hogwarts though, it was supposed to be the safest place of all. Unfortunately she'd learned that it just wasn't true, only Dumbledore's presence made it seem so safe.

The others just laughed at her, they continued talking and teasing the rest of the way there - even when it got dark. Much to their relief the rain had stopped, but unfortunately their shoes got very muddy getting from the train to the coaches. "Well, we're back." the four of them said together as one.

* * *

Well i finally updated this...although its nowhere near as good as my other stories is it? hopefully i'll get invisible updated tomorrow if the muses allow it! sorry it was rushed but next chapter...will draco be turned into a ferret still? will they defend him against moody? and end up hurt themselves or will moody not risk it? will they end up in the tournament or will it just be Godric in for a surprise? R&R PLEASE!


End file.
